Trust And Betrayal
by Pachucita687
Summary: Another one of your 'Gohan blames himself for Goku's death' fics. But this one has a twist... Goku doesn't die during the Cell Games... And he's not the only one that dies... Gundam Wing/ DBZ crossover. Rating for blood and gore in later ch.
1. Everything's Fine................. For n...

Moshi moshi! This is my first fic, so please don't be harsh. This is A/U with LOTS of OOC, so don't flame me for it. I changed the ages a bit: Gohan was six when Cell was defeated, and this story takes place a year later, so now he's seven. Chibi Trunks, right now, is a year old, and so is Goten. Chichi, Goku, Bulma, Vegeta, Picoro, and all the other guys are umm, in their twenties, I guess. Mirai Trunks is in this fic, he has a wife named Jun, and they're both 18. I think that's everyone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter one: Everything's fine...For now... I think...I hope.......  
  
"Hey 'Geta. What's up?" Gohan plopped down next to Vegeta, who was sitting on a cliff over looking the 'Z' Village, as Gohan called it.  
  
"Grrrr......."  
  
"Ehehe, right." Gohan edged away slowly, as though his companion would attack him at any moment. "Sooo, erm, what's wrong?"  
  
Vegeta stared at him hard, wondering if he could confide in him. He kept on staring for a few minutes, then looked at his own house as if he wanted to blow it up. "Baka onna. A sayajin needs to train!"  
  
"What, the couch again?"  
  
"OF COURSE BRAT!!! WHAT ELSE?!?!?!"  
  
"WELL SORRY! IT AIN'T MY FAULT SHE FLEW OVER OUR TRAINING SPOT AND GOT BLOWN UP!!!!!!!!!" They both glared at each other, growling and breathing hard. "Ahem. Sorry. I guess I need a training partner that actually gives me an exercise. Stupid Picoro. *scowls* Sooooo, how long are you on the couch?"  
  
"Until further notice. 'And if you don't behave yourself like a normal human, you'll be on the couch for an entire year." He mimicked, scowling even deeper. "Baka onna. She can't last that long without me!!! I hope.... Damn fan fiction authors."  
  
"Poor you." Gohan grinned, clearly enjoying his pain.. "Hey, Vegeta?"  
  
"What?!!" He snarled.  
  
"What if you go into heat while-"  
  
"DON'T EVEN FRICKIN' SAY THAT!!!!!!!!!" he screamed. Gohan scrambled away. Vegeta's eyes were popping, and his fists were clenched so tight that his knuckles were white.  
  
"Wha- Heh. hahaha. Hahahahahahaaaa. BWAAHAHAHAAAA!!!! OH MY GOSH!!! YOU'RE IN HEAT AIN'T YOU?!!!!!!" He laughed hard, on all fours and banging his fist on the ground.  
  
"SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he roared. Startled, Gohan fell back and rolled off the cliff.  
  
"VEGETA, HEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!!!" He screamed. No answer. "VEGETA, I'M NOT KIDDING!!!!" Still no answer. "VEGETA, IF YOU DON'T HELP OUT, BULMA'S GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!!!!!!"  
"VEEGEEEEEEEETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" he screamed, loosing his head. Clinging to the wall of the cliff, he prayed to Kami that a miracle would occur. He felt something gently take hold of his tail and pry him loose from the wall. He opened his eyes, trying to find the floor. The ground was several hundred feet below. "Vegeta, what are you doing?" he asked timidly, seeing the smirk on his face.  
  
"You are gonna be a good boy, right?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"And you are gonna help me solve my little problem, right?"  
  
"Yes!" he yelled.  
  
"And you are gonna get the crap knocked out of you if anything goes wrong, RIGHT?" he growled.  
  
"YES VEGETA, NOW LET ME GO!!!"   
  
"'Kay." He loosened his grip. Gohan slid down.   
  
"Thank you." He let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Now keep your end of the bargain and tell me how I can get outta this mess."  
  
"I dunno 'Geta, you tell me."  
  
"YOU INSENSITIVE BRAT!! YOU GOT ME INTO THIS MESS AND YOU'RE GONNA HELP ME OUT OF IT!!!!" he roared.  
  
"Alright, alright, don't have a cow! Okay, here's what you're gonna do.........." He whispered some instructions to him.  
  
"You really think that'll work?"   
  
"Positive. Trunks always does that when Jun gets mad at him."  
  
"But it doesn't always work."  
  
"But they always get back together either way, right?"  
  
"Ugh. Do I have to wear the suit?"  
  
"Yes! If you don't, it'll never work."  
  
"Ugh." Gohan smirked evilly. 'I gotta stop influencing this kid.' Gohan, being able to read minds, heard this, and grinned even wider.  
  
*********************************THAT NIGHT*****************************************  
  
"Any day now, Vegeta!!"  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"Hurry up! I'm getting old over here!" he yelled.  
  
"Do I have to wear the suit?" he grumbled.  
  
"VEGETA GET OUT HERE NOW!"  
  
"I ain't coming out!"  
  
"VEGETA, I'M WARNING YOU!!!" he yelled, pounding on the door.  
  
"Nope. Ain't coming out."  
  
"ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT!!" He took a card and opened the door. "You better have your clothes on or you're gonna hafta pay for my therapy!" he warned, sticking his head through the door. To his relief, Vegeta was dressed in the tux Gohan had borrowed from Trunks. The pants were a little long, but they still fit fine.  
  
"Sooo, whadya think?" he asked, looking down at himself.  
  
"Huh, it actually looks nice."  
  
"Brat, where's your suit?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You're the chauffer, remember?" he growled.  
  
"Oh yeah. Oops, I forgot."  
  
".............." He glared at Gohan, resisting the urge to strangle the half-breed brat. [A/N He's got the urge!^_^]   
  
"Kami, Veggie, I'm joking! It's in one of these drawers." he dug through them, until he found a blue tux that  
fit him perfectly. "Damn, it's wrinkled. Get the iron out, will ya?"  
  
"You know how to iron?" he asked, plugging in the iron.  
  
"Yeah. I had to do all the ironing when 'Ama* was big and fat with Goten," he said, grinning.   
  
"Better not let the bitch hear you say that."  
  
"Don't worry, I won't. I'm already on probation." he said, testing the iron with the tip of his finger. Then he took off his shirt and pants, and threw them in the laundry basket.   
  
"Thanks a lot, Gohan, now I'm scarred for life," he muttered turning away from boxer-boy.  
  
"You're welcome." He grinned the famous Son Grin, ironing the suit. After they were well pressed, he put them on and asked, "How do I look?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Whatever. You go downstairs and lead Bulma to the car. I'll get the thing started." He jumped out the window, pulling out some car keys. "Man this thing is awesome," he whispered, admiring the silver Mustang Vegeta had chosen, then jumped in and revved up. Just then, Bulma and Vegeta came out, hand in hand. 'Aww, how sweet,' he thought, grinning even wider.   
  
~Can it, brat!~ Vegeta growled telepathically.  
  
"Oops." He jumped out the car, opened the door for Bulma, and helped her in. He was about to jump into his own seat, but Vegeta stopped him.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
"What?" Vegeta stood there, impatiently tapping his foot on the ground.   
  
"Oh," he said, then jumped out and let him in. ~I can't believe Bulma actually let me drive this thing.~ he said to Vegeta telepathically.  
  
Being able to hear this through her bond with Vegeta, she said, "Gohan, if anything happens to my beautiful, brand-new car, you are soooooooooo gonna pay for all of it!"  
  
"Heh. Yeah,yeah, I know, 'Ama gave me a giant lecture over the responsibility that comes with having something that belongs to some one else. Especially if that something is big, nice-looking, and expensive. So, what time d'you want me to pick you lovebirds up?"  
  
"We might be gone for a while, so we'll either give you a call or get a cab."  
  
"Great. This is gonna be a loooong weekend." he sighed.  
  
"Ah, don't worry Gohan," Bulma said soothingly. "I'm sure you'll have lots of fun pulling pranks on Kuririn!"  
  
"I'm on probation, remember?"  
  
Vegeta smirked. "You'll find something else to do. Like taking care of the brats."   
  
Gohan groaned. "Great. Just great. I gotta baby sit the next Destructive Duo."  
  
  
  
  
* 'Ama is mother in spanish  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N:Poor Gohan, stuck with Trunks for a week! Or two....... I'm not sure yet.  
Umm.........  
Like I said before, this is my first fic, so please be nice, and don't forget to R&R!  
I honestly don't care if I get flames cuz that way, I'll know that at least somebody's reading my fic. Besides, I'll just use them to sacrifice The Brat, aka, my baby sister. ^_^  
********************************************************************************************************************************************* 


	2. In Comes Noin!

Thank you Bonnie-Shae, for being my first reviewer. and hopefully not the last.  
Yeah, I know Veggie's OOC, but, that's the power invested in all fanfiction authors. ^_^  
And don't start thinking that somethin's going on between him and Gohan. This ain't no yaoi fic. He loves Bulma and that's that. What about Gohan, you ask? Oh, don't worry, he'll get a girl, and it ain't Videl!  
  
I made a fatal mistake. I FORGOT TO PUT A DISCLAIMER!!!!!!!!!   
Disclaimer: do i look rich to you? Oops, I mean, do I talk or act rich to you? I LIVE IN DA FRIGGIN' GHETTO!!! YOU REALLY THINK I'D BE LIVING HERE IF I OWNED THIS SHIT?!!! I thought so.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ch. 2: In Comes Noin!  
  
"AMAAAAAAA!!" Gohan whined. "When're they coming back?"  
  
"Calm down. It's only been three days!"  
  
'Three days for you, an eternity for me.' "But I'm boooooored!!" he said, flopping on the living room couch.  
  
"Go catch yourself a lizard or something. Just don't bring it home," Chi-chi said, sighing.  
  
"Ma, lizards are Goten's thing. Not mine. I do pranks."  
  
"Not today you don't. You're grounded remember?"  
  
"I thought you said probation."  
  
"Close enough."  
  
Gohan gave an exasperated sigh. "Ugh. I'm outta here," he muttered, heading out the door.  
  
"Be back by dinner. AND NO PRANKS!!! I GOT SCOUTS ALL OVER THE PLACE!!!" She yelled at his retreating form.  
  
He ran off to his room, which was in the next building, and grabbed some 'normal' clothes, a pair of loose, baggy jeans, a white tanktop, with a green, loose fitting button-up shirt on top, left unbuttoned. He ran out the door and took off in no particular direction, jogging through the thick, tall grass. 'It's a nice day. Perfect for messing around with Vegeta. Kuso.' he swore.   
  
After several miles, he came to a tall fence, with barbed wire on the top. 'Hn, I don't recall this. Then again, I've never gone East of our house.' He walked along the border, wondering if he should jump the fence. The answer became clear when he reached a giant gap. 'Looks like some one needs to work on their aim,' he grinned, noticing the way the metal seemed to be melted.   
  
'I won't jump the fence, I'll go through it!' Triumphantly, he walked through. After a few yards, he saw why the place was off limits. Huge mobile suits were lined up in rows, each being fine tuned by skilled mechanics. 'Whoa..... Dude, if I get caught I'm gonna be seeing Mr. Kai in a while!'   
  
Switching to stealth-mode, the boy crawled his way towards the base. They must've had super sensitive radar screens, 'cause he had moved not even a yard and some one was already yelling, "INTRUDER ALERT!! MAN YOUR STATIONS!! INTRUDER ALERT" Realizing he was caught, Gohan leaped to his feet at a dead run.  
  
'Crap.' He ran as fast as he could to the fence, hoping he wouldn't be caught. Unfortunatly, the soldiers must've thought he was a rebel spy or a terroist, because the started shooting at him. One managed to graze his foot while two drove through his skin....... one through his calf and the other in his arm. Groaning, he slumped down on his stomach and made no attempt to move.   
  
Almost immediately, convoys slammed next to him and soldiers crowded around him. One got the guts to check the intruder out and rolled him on his side. Gasps and murmurs arose; they had nearly killed a boy! "Allright men, clear out!" Lt. Noin said. Saluting, the soldiers moved back. "Hn, what do we have here? A boy, no older then eight, nearly managed to out run our guns. Pretty impressive, for a baby, that is. What do you think Zechs?"  
  
"I don't like it. He doesn't appear to have any weapons or wires."  
  
"So then he's just a regular kid, right?"  
  
"I don't know Noin. It's not possible for any human to out run those guns and their owners without training. And how'd he get in?"  
  
"I don't know. We'll just have to ask him ourselves."  
  
"That's if he wakes up." Noin gave him questioning glance. "Some trained soldiers that I've seen have gone into shock with just on bullet. The kid's been hit three times. We can still get him medical help, but the odds aren't looking good."  
They gently laid the boy in the back of a jeep and drove him to the medical wing.   
  
They managed to get the bullets out safely, and while they were cleaning and dressing the rooms, the anesthetic wore off. "Unn....... What happened?" he groaned, rubbing his head. Looking up, he saw a nice looking lady with dark purple hair and dark blue eyes and a tall man with a freaky helmet thing on. Under the helmet, he appeared to have blond har and baby blue eyes. Through the windows, he could see several fully armed men. Nervously, he gulped.  
  
"You were shot down."  
  
"Uh, I was?" he asked surprised. Then he felt the pain in his leg, arm and ankle. He looked down, and saw blood seeping through the bandages. He couldn't see outside, and he wasn't sure how long he'd been knocked out, so, obvoiusly, he panicked. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!!!" The two adults frowned. Well, sorta. Noin scowled, and Zechs was stuck between a smirk and a frown. Gohan noticed, and blushed. "Oops. Umm, what time is it?" he asked urgently.  
  
"Six-thirty. Why?"  
  
"SHIMATTA!!! AAAAGH!!" he yelled, banging his head with his fists. Noin cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"UUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuughhhh!" he moaned. "Ma's gonna KILL me! Hey umm, lady, any chance you'll let me go like, umm, now?!"  
  
"First of all, my name is Lt. Lucreitzia Noin, not lady. You can just call me Noin. Secondly, I don't think so."  
  
"But, you don't get it! My mum's-"  
  
"Question's first, then you can go."  
  
"But..........."  
  
"But what?" the man growled.  
  
Gohan pouted. "Nada. Allright then, lets get this over with," he mumbled, indicating that she could start asking him stuff.  
  
The man, which he later found out to be Zechs, handed her a clipboard, aome paper, and a pen. "Name?"  
  
"Son Gohan."  
  
"Age?"  
  
"Seven."  
  
"Seven? Darn. Looks lke we can't stick him in prison, Zechs. Oh well. Address?"  
  
"I live in the 439 mountain area. I'm not sure if we have a actual address."  
  
"Close enough, I guess. Phone number?"  
  
"683-2240."  
  
"Mother's name?"  
  
"Chichi."  
  
"Father's?"  
  
"Goku."  
  
The Zechs dude looked surprised. "THE Son Goku?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. Why?"  
  
"Really Zechs! Can't the boy's father's name be Goku?"  
  
"That explains why he was able to outrun the guns. His father's a martial artist, and a famous one at that. He won a tournament or two."  
  
"Hn. That does explain alot... Allright, Gohan, we're gonna phone your parents and inform them of their son's whereabouts. Don't bother trying anything, we've got you surrounded." With that, they took off.  
  
With his super-hearing, he made sure their footsteps were gone, then scrambled around for a suitable hiding spot. Finding a tiny hole big enough for him behind a filing cabinet, he squeezed in and stayed put. Gohan grinned widely, hearing the onna's yelling. "PIZZA HUT?!!!! I'LL GIVE THE BRAT PIZZA HUT!!!!!!!!" She stormed inside the room, only to find it empty.  
  
Gohan tried his best to stop giggling. Fortunatly, they didn't hear him. Nion told Zechs to check the cameras, while she dug through the computer's data base, trying to find files on the Son family. About five seconds later, Zechs ran back in smirking.   
  
"Stupid boy," he muttered softly, and walked calmly to the filing cabinet. Gohan's eyes widened. "Come on out boy. Can't possibly escape now."   
  
"But, h-how'd you find me?"  
  
"Easy. I rewinded everything that the cameras inside recorded."  
  
"Kuso."  
  
"Allright, boy," Noin growled. "WHY did you give me the number to Pizza Hut?!!"  
  
Gohan grinned. "Heheh. I umm, uh, heh, I guess you want my real number?" A pulse was pounding in her temple. 'Take that as a yes.' "687-5227." Gohan groaned, rubbing his head, knowing today was probably the last time he would leave his house.   
  
Noin knew he had the correct number this time, from the way he was acting. Grinning, she said, "Oh, come on kid, how bad could this be?" Gohan groaned again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N Like I said before, poor Gohan! Next chapter: CHICHI ATTACKS!! RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!^_^  
Don't forget, read and review 


	3. CHICHI ATTACKS!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!...

MWAAAAAAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!!!!  
Poor Gohan. That's all I gots ta say. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ch 3: CHICHI ATTACKS!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
RING! RING! RING!  
  
"Moshi moshi, Son house, Son Chichi speaking." Gohan cringed at the sound of his mother's voice.   
  
"Yes, Mrs. Son? This is Lt. Lucreitzia Noin speaking, of the Victoria Base." (A/N sorry if I got the name of the base wrong. Haven't seen GW in over a year. I wish Cartoon Network would show it again :(  
  
"V-Victoria Base?" she stuttered, a hint of worry in her voice.  
  
"Oh, no need to worry Mrs Son, I just called to inform you that we have your son."  
  
"GOHAN?!!"  
  
"Yes, ma'am, he somehow managed to sneak in." Gohan groaned and begged Dende to open up a wormhole to suck him down.   
  
"WHAT?!! GOHAN, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I SWEAR I'LL-" She was interuppted by what sounded like Goku.  
  
"Whassamatter?" he asked.  
  
"THAT SON OF YOURS SNEAKED INTO A MILITARY BASE!!!!" she screamed making Noin and Gohan flinch. Zechs just raised his eyebrows. Of course, no one noticed, 'cause he had that helmet thingy.   
  
"And.......?"  
  
"AND?! AND?!!! OUR SON IS GONNA TURN INTO SOME INTERNATIONAL CRIMINAL AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS AND?!!!" Nion raised an eyebrow at Gohan. He shook his head and sighed, a giant bead of sweat forming on the side of his head. "Ahem. I suppose you want us to come pick him up?" She asked in a calm, strained voice.   
  
"Hai." Gohan whimpered, bowing his head. Noin lifted her eyebrow again. 'What's so bad about that?' she wondered. Then she remembered the screeching that had nearly busted her eardrums. 'Poor kid. Almost feel sorry for him.'   
  
"You can expect me to be there in an hour. more or less." Chichi growled.  
  
"Yes, ma'am." she said then hung up. "Well, kid, your mother's on her way."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, so I heard. Thanks alot, lady, you bought me another hour, more or less.''  
  
"Of?"  
  
"Life." Sighing, he shook his head once more. "I'm gussing you ain't gonna let me go before she gets here?"  
  
"Why are you so afraid of her? She doesn't abuse you, does she?"  
  
"Nah, it's nothin' like that. She's just....... scary."  
  
"Scary?" she asked, snorting with laughter. "I thought it was the father's job to scare the kids out of trouble."  
  
"Tch, not in my family. Even my dad's scared of her, and he's been through his own life threatening trials."   
  
"Hn, Son Goku scared of his own wife? How can that be possible?" Zechs asked.  
  
"My mother has a strange way of, how d'you say it, finding our worst fears and prodding us with it."  
  
"And what would yours be?"  
  
"Food." Noin gave him a questioning stare. "Well, I'm not afraid of food, it's the loss of food. Like they say, the way to a man's heart is through his arteries. The only thing is, she uses it to scare us AND love us."  
  
They went over the matter, until a familiar voice reached his ears.   
  
"GOHAN!!! COME HERE THIS INSTANT!!!!" Chichi screeched. Everyone within a three mile radius flinched.  
  
"Here we go........" Gohan muttered. Loud, stomping footsteps echoed through the building, shaking the foundations of the base.  
  
"GOKU, HURRY UP!" she barked.   
  
'Poor kid. No wonder he wanted us to let him go.' Some of the gaurds tried to stop her, but her glares were enough to make them back off. (A/N: In case you're wonderong, Gohan, Zechs and Noin are in the camera room, so they can see what's going on.)   
  
Zechs smirked. ''I thought you trained them well, Noin. Well enough to stop some psycho mother after her son's blood."  
  
"Oh, yeah, right. You really think they'd be able to stop her? I told you, even my father's afraid of her." Gohan muttered, staring at the floor. Noin went outside and invited them in.  
  
"SON GOHAN!!!!!" she screeched, stomping her way inside. Goku followed, somewhat meekly, muttering about how he was gonna die from lack of food. Gohan yelped and tried to run, but was caught by his mother. "Oh, I don't think so!" she growled, sitting him back down. "What do you have to say to yourself?!!"   
  
"Uhh.... Gomen?" he whimpered.  
  
".......................''  
  
"Gomen nasaii?"  
  
"Grr..........."  
  
"GOMEN NASAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he wailed, tears pouring out everywhere.   
  
'Hn. That was fast. I usually have to threaten his food privleges before he begs.'  
  
"I'M SORRY!!!!!!!! PLEASE, DON'T TAKE MY FOOD!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
''Hm, about time you learned. Allright boy, quit your whining, it doesn't work."  
  
His tears vanished immediatly. "Does this mean I'm forgiven?"  
  
"Tch. Yeah, right." Gohan pouted. "Explain how in Dende's name you managed to get yourself in this mess."  
  
"Well, I was bored, so I decided to go East, since I had never been that way before. There was a fence, with a huge gap in it, and I just came in."  
  
"Wait, a huge gap?" Noin asked.  
  
"Hai. Some one needs to learn how to aim, or how to pay attention, or the difference between the button that opens the door and the button that fires missiles." Noin raised an eyebrow. "The metal was melted, hit by a missile most likely. Anyways, some one must've spotted me, cuz they started yelling and chasing me around the place." He didn't dare mention he had been shot down, he didn't want the nice lady to face his mother's wrath.  
  
"Hm. Gohan, I don't have to tell you that you are in deep trouble." Gohan grumbled a 'no ma'am.' "And you know that your food priveleges are gonna be taken."   
  
"B-b-but, but, but-"  
  
"Your punishment will be, umm, lemme think." she said, loving the look on his face. "You are officially grounded for a full month, during which you will not watch TV, use the computer, or have dessert. Oh, yes, and Goku, if you even TRY to sneak dessert to him, you will lose that privelege as well. You will babysit Goten and Trunks for the next two months. If you even THINK about pulling any pranks, everything will be doubled. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am," he mumbled.  
  
"Mrs Son, may I make a suggestion?" Nion asked, a plan forming in her head. Chichi nodded. "Well, he did make a bit of a mess trying to escape, perhaps he could come over and help clean up anything we could use help on."  
  
"Hm, that's not such a bad idea. Allright Gohan, in addition to all I said before, you will also come over here and help Ms Noin with anything she might need. Most likely you'll start tomorrow, right?"   
  
"I suppose. Will the next month be fine?"  
  
"Yes, yes, a month of rest is just what I need. Allright boy, let's go.'' she said, boxing his ear and dragging him out the door. Gohan didn't even complain. He was just glad he was gonna get SOME food.   
  
'Goten and Trunks, here I come.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*That night~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Pass me the butter will ya Trunks?" Gohan asked. (A/n: remember, Mirai Trunks is in here)  
  
"Whadja do this time?" He asked while Chichi was in the kitchen.   
  
"The usual. Snuck into a military base and got caught." He shrugged. "It wasn't as bad as I thought."  
  
"What d'ya hafta do?"  
  
"No dessert, TV, internet, etc. for a full month, umm, i gotta babysit the brats for the next two months, and i gotta go to the base and do Kami-knows-what."  
  
Yamcha, Krillen, Tien, Choatzu, Trunks, and Eighteen laughed. Piccolo smirked, patting Gohan's back sympathetically.   
  
"Serves you right," Jun said smirking, dumping seconds on to her mate's plate.  
  
"Thanks hun." Trunks muttered. "How in Kami's name did you sneak in?"  
  
"There was a hole in the fence." Everyone snorted. "No, seriously. Some newbie must not know how to aim. Mmm, this is good." he muttered, munching on some new dish Jun had whipped out.  
  
"You like it? It's a foreign dish."  
  
"What's it called?" he asked, shoving another bite in his mouth.  
  
"Haggis." Gohan's jaw dropped, and the food that he'd nearly swallowed dropped back onto the plate.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled, grabbing his napkin and wiping the inside of the mouth with it.  
  
"What's so bad about it?" Trunks asked through a mouthfull of haggis.  
  
"D'YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT'S IN THAT THING?''  
  
"No. What's in it?"   
  
Gohan pulled a disgusted face. "The intestines of goats and sheep."  
  
"...................." Everyone, except Jun and Gohan, stopped what they were doing, looking at their plates of haggis. Automatically, they ran outside, spewing the contents of their stomachs.   
  
Gohan looked at the food again, sniffing it. "It doesn't smell too bad..........." He picked up a little hunk of it and licked it. "Mmm, maybe................if I didn't see it.........." He closed his eyes and chewed on it. "Not too bad, if I imagine it's chicken........"  
  
"Then imagine it's chicken." Jun said, smiling.  
  
Gohan looked at the globs of haggis. Then he looked at his friends, still spewing the contents of their stomach. And back. And forth. "Ah, what the heck?" He tore into the food as though he had survived a seven year famine.  
  
Jun smirked. "If only they knew it wasn't haggis.......... Hah, it looks like I'm evening the score, boy, for all the times you pulled those pranks."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Heehee, looks like Gohan's gonna have a hard month, taking care if the chibis and putting up with all the adults who wanted their score evened as well. As usual, READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
IM NOT GONNA UPDATE TILL I HAVE FIVE REVIEWS TOTAL!!!!!!!!!  
YES, THAT IS A THREAT!!!!!!!!!!!! *shakes fist at audience* 


End file.
